Sour to Sweet
by Hummelberry Addict
Summary: What if Rachel's dads kidnapped her before the wedding after Regionals? What if Kurt came along? Hummelberry romance in NYC.


Whatever Rachel Berry thought her life would be it wasn't this. Kidnapped by her own fathers just before her wedding to Finn Hudson, sitting next too his stepbrother Kurt Hummel.

"Kurt, what is going on?" she demanded her best friend between frantic sobs. He was holding her to his chest, stroking her soft brown hair, while glaring at Leroy and Hiram. Kurt hated seeing his precious angel in pain. He had only agreed to come because he didn't want her in New York by herself he had promised her they'd go together, yes he loved her. More than he had ever loved anyone even Blaine. If he'd known what they'd been planning he would never have agreed to going, to bringing her pain. He had to help her get back to the one she loved, whether it shattered his heart or not.

"Leroy...Hiram, maybe Rachel wants to get out of the dress. Don't you honey?"

Rachel nodded slowly, holding onto him even tighter. "Kurt sing to me p...please" she begged him. "please"

"Alright sweetie, what should I sing?"

"Anything just sing."

"OK," he began to sing _Somewhere _into her ear, smiling as she began to relax.

The car stopped at a small rest stop. Kurt grabbed a white tee and dark jeans from the bag he had packed for her. "C'mon sweetie," he led her to the single bathroom and unzipped her wedding dress, slowly slipping it off her body and folding it neatly, she would need it again. After putting on the clothes Rachel went to the sink, the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes again. Kurt grabbed a paper towel and wiped off the make up he had spent hours applying off her face.

"Shhhhh, honey, it'll be alright, you'll see. New York is waiting for you, for _us_."

Rachel turned and hugged the boy tightly. "I'm scared Kurt."

"I know babe, can I tell a secret?" he needed to tell someone what Blaine had done, er, almost done to him earlier that year.

She nodded.

"I didn't do _it _with Blaine on opening night, I wanted to, but I remembered when he tried to force himself on me at Scandals and I ..."

"He did WHAT?" she screeched before he could continue. She was shocked, Blaine was always so gentle and loving with Kurt

"He was drunk, and he had 'urges'. He pinned me to the back seat of my car, and tried to act on them, I managed to push him off " he looked close to tears, "I had bruises on my hips for weeks! Reminding me what he had done even though I wanted to forget it ever happened," He turned away sniffling a bit.

"Oh, Kurt," she cooed, "Let me tell you one, I didn't really want to marry Finn, I mean I do love him and wouldn't mind being Mrs. Hudson... but in my gut I feel he's only a filler for when I meet the absolutely perfect guy you know. But he pressured me into the 'quickie'...ugh why didn't I say no?" she sunk onto the toilet and cupped her neck in her hand. She looked at Kurt, her brown eyes thoughtful and honest, "I couldn't sleep with him either."

He chuckled "Virgin divas, who knew," he held out his hand "Ready sweetie?"

"Yes, New York here we come." She decided to go with the flow and make lemonade out of a sour situation.

By eight o'clock they had arrived at a small apartment building by Broadway. All of Rachel's favorite theaters and Kurt's favorite shopping spots where fairly close by. There was even a small market for groceries on the nearest corner. Kurt rubbed his hands deliciously with a wicked grin. as he planned a day of shopping that was inevitable for his angel's wardrobe. Say goodbye to the animal sweaters and plaid skirts and hello designer clothing.

"Whoa," the two divas gasped as they took in the scenery. Time had not done the city justice, the two agreed with a look as they climbed out of the car.

" Apartment 12A" Hiram said handing them keys. "We're staying in town until you two get settled. But we have to head back to grab some things."

Kurt handed him the keys to his Navigator. "could you get my car?"

"Of course."

"Kurt c'mon."

The two ran up the stairs until they reached the apartment. It was a perfect size for two, her dads had already furnished it to the teens' taste, all from Ikea by Kurt's instance. The kitchen was granite and stainless steel. Their rooms were separated by only a very thin wall, they could talk normally and hear each other clearly. There was only one bathroom, but it was rather large, enough for Kurt's large collection of moisturizing products, and Rachel's make-up and headbands.

"Kurt?" Rachel called through the wall. The stress of the day had riled her up and she had spent the last half an hour tossing and turning

"Hmm?" he sounded half asleep.

"I can't sleep."

"C'mere honey."

Rachel quickly tossed off the purple sheets and walked into his room. She snuggled into his pricy sheets with a now sleepy sigh and rested against him. "Thanks Kurt."

"Your welcome sweetheart. Now please go to sleep."

Nodding slowly into his chest she closed her eyes, thinking how lucky she was to have a best friend like him.


End file.
